Handling It
by Emilee Crumby
Summary: One shot overflowing with fluff. Annie gets sick while watching her nieces and Auggie is the hero.  sick!Annie


**Handling It**

"Knock knock," a familiar voice called from the foyer.

A less than familiar voice responded in a hoarse croak from the couch in the next room.

"Auggie?"

Annie pulled her head from the arm of the sofa and swiftly tried to smooth down her bedraggled locks before remembering herself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, rising weakly and leaning her weight into an armchair.

"I was invited," he answered before being toppled nearly to the ground by a blur of five year old arms and legs.

"Auggie!" Katia cried joyfully as she attempted to climb the man like a tree.

"Katia," Annie scolded through a blurry glare. "Did you call Auggie?"

Immediately contrite the girl jumped to the floor and shook her head. Annie remained confused for a moment before calling out.

"Chloe, get down here."

The effort of yelling forced the operative to break off in a fit of coughing. She brought a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes against the pounding ache.

Auggie raised his eyebrows. "I can't imagine why she would have called me."

"You really didn't have to make the trip out here," Annie said when she had recovered. "I'm so sorry she bothered you."

"Don't be," Auggie said easily. "And sit back down, you shouldn't be up."

"How did she even get your number?" Annie asked dizzily as she sunk back onto the couch.

"Apparently I'm listed as the emergency contact on your cell."

Annie scoffed. "And this warrants an emergency?"

"I'd say so," he shrugged. "You look like hell."

She chuckled weakly. "How would you know?"

"Okay, you sound like hell."

"It's just a cold, Auggie."

Annie reached for a tissue and did her best to muffle the sound of the sneeze. Of course her attentive handler heard.

"Bless you. Fever?"

"No," Annie said through her teeth.

"I don't need to see you to tell when you're lying."

"Barely."

"Do I need to ask you to guide my hand to your forehead?" Auggie asked through a frown.

Annie scowled. "A little over 102."

"Sounds like you've got yourself a case of the flu."

Katia's eyes bounced back and forth between Auggie and her aunt. She had enough intuition to realize that there was a very subtle power play occurring and knew to keep quiet.

Annie sniffled.

"Yeah, well I can't say that baby-sitting while sick is the most difficult assignment I've ever had."

"But you know, I'm here now and completely read in," Auggie said with a grin.

Katie frowned. "What are you guys talking about?" she begged in a childish whine.

Auggie knelt down to her level and allowed her to wrap a chubby arm around his neck while he explained.

"I was thinking maybe I could hang out for awhile. My Candy Land is pretty rusty but I bet I could take you and Chloe on."

Her tiny face brightened and she grabbed a hold of the operative's hand, ready to lead him off.

"Just give me another second. You go set up."

Katie skipped off, leaving Auggie wearing a smug grin.

"You don't have to do this," Annie croaked morosely.

"It's okay," he said flippantly. "Truth be told, I'm actually great at Candy Land."

Annie said nothing and was barely able to force the smile that Auggie couldn't see anyway.

"What's up?" he asked, sensing her despondency.

Annie sighed and chuckled mirthlessly. "You must get so tired of looking out for me."

Auggie frowned and slid carefully next to her on the couch. He held out a hand into which Annie reluctantly slid her own. His voice was low and serious when he answered.

"Never."

She raised her bloodshot eyes to meet with his deep brown ones and the moment was only interrupted by a small voice breaking in from the room's entrance.

"Am I in trouble?"

Annie leaned around Auggie to see a nervous Chloe toeing at the rug in the room.

"I'd say you are," Annie answered as a resigned smile broke across her face. "Auggie here is planning to annihilate you girls at Candy Land."

Chloe looked relieved and crossed to wring the hand of a laughing Auggie.

"I get to be yellow," she declared pulling him to his feet.

"Fine with me," he answered allowing himself to be led away. "As long as we're quiet so your aunt can get some sleep. Then we can make her some chicken soup after I've taught you guys how to use the stove."

"Auggie," Annie called in a threatening tone to his departing form. Laughter was the only response and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she reclined back onto the couch and let herself drift off to a peaceful rest.


End file.
